ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadfish
This is Sadfish. As you can see, it is a sad fish. History Sadfish One day there was a fish who was sad. His name was Sadfish. Some say that Sadfish is actually the spirit of Chibisuke the Guesra. However, those "some" are Ultraman Wu and the guy he's based on. That kind of says it all. His defiance of this idea does not help. Seriously Elio, Gren gets the last word. Maga Sadfish Sadfish became too darn depressed and evolved into a giant monster because plot. Ultraman Kee Mega Sadfish appeared in episode 3 of this series, while Kee and his brothers were in a boat trip, Astro King Ghidorah appeared and summoned Maga-Sadfish alongside Captain Navy to battle the brothers. Though Navy was defeated with ease by Kore, Maga-Sadfish attempted to make Geed and Kee cringe by pinching them, however they combined their Keeosen Ray and Wrecking Burst and fired the Fusion Beam of Keed Supreme blasting Maga-Sadfish and seemingly killing him. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Sadfish was being depressed when the spirit form of Ultraman Dao took over his body and possessed him. However, Sadfish's sadness affected Dao and he became too depressed to actually do anything, so he had to recruit all the other villains to fight for him instead. Ultraman Spoiler Sadfish will appear in the series as a component of the Dao Fusion Beast Sad Pigmon. He may also appear individually. Sometime Some Place At one point, all the aliens in the known multiverse decided to make the International S.A.D.F.I.S.H. for emotions. It just happened to be named the Sadfish, but I'm putting it here anyway. THE INTERNATIONAL S.A.D.F.I.S.H. *'S'''adness *'A'nger *'D'isgust *'F'ear *'I'nterest *'S'urprise *'H'appiness Forms - Daofish= Daofish Sadfish's normal form possessed by the villainous Ultraman Dao. *'Height': 1m *'Length': 1.5m *'Weight': 18 kg :;Powers *This form has all of Sadfish's normal powers, in addition to some of Dao's abilities, which are limited in this form. - Madfish= Madfish Sadfish's enraged form, he transforms into this form when the cringe he sees makes him angry instead of sad. *'Height': 1m *'Length': 1.5m *'Weight': 18kg :;Powers *This form retains all of sadfish's normal powers, but now that he is mad they are five times as powerful. - Gladfish= Gladfish Sadfish's original form, he lost this form when he first became the sad entity he currently is, only a miracle can revert him back to this form. (God, I love that theme!) *'Height': 1 ~ 30m *'Length': 1.5 ~ 45m *'Weight': 18kg ~ 8,000 tons :;Powers *This form has more powerful, "happy" versions of Sadfish's normal abilities. *'Size Change' : He can turn himself into a giant. *'Glad Calibur' : A sword used in combat. **'Flame Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can summon two rings of fire from his Glad Calibur that trap his opponent inside of them and explode. **'Water Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can summon a giant bubble filled with water which goes above his enemy, he pops it and all the water falls at his opponent freezing him. **'Ground Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can open the ground and cause his enemy to fall in the hole created, then the ground closes and his enemy is crushed. **'Wind Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can unleash powerful winds from the Glad Calibur. **'Supreme Glad Calibur' : An extremely powerful white beam of energy unleashed from the Glad Calibur. ***'Ultimate Supreme Glad Calibur' : An even more powerful version of the Supreme Glad Calibur, it is a rainbow version of it which utilizes the same divine power that is used to defeat The Eldritch Things. - Super Saiyan Blue= Super Saiyan Blue Sadfish When Madfish becomes mad enough he can transform into Super Saiyan Blue Sadfish, becoming so powerful fanboys will debate him against Hyperman until the end of time. *'Height': 1 ~ 30m *'Length': 1.5 ~ 45m *'Weight': 18kg ~ 8,000 tons :;Powers *Heightened versions of Madfish's abilities. *'Size Change' : He can turn himself into a giant. *All of the powers of a DBZ Super Saiyan Blue. But more powerful because MAADDDDDDD. - Edgefish= Edgefish Sadfish goes emo. Surprisingly he doesn't become as edgy as he probably could. *'Height': 1 ~ 30m *'Length': 1.5 ~ 45m *'Weight': 18kg ~ 8,000 tons :;Powers *Edgy versions of Sadfish's abilities. *'Size Change' : He can turn himself into a giant. *'Edgium Glub Glub' : Does Nothing. *Sadfish gains mild telepathic abilities, and can make a person's skin crawl or wake them up inside. *Seeing familiar faces, worn out faces, worn out places. *'How Could This Happen To Me?' : A field around Edgefish that induces sympathy. *'Knife' : Considers using it on himself every day but is too much of a wuss to go through with it. - Negative= Negative Sadfish, Depression Incarnate Sadfish has reached the absolute lowest point in his life, becoming completely and utterly depressed beyond salvation. Any hope of regaining his original form is gone. His life is s***, so he has become the color of s***. Sadfish has gained his own negative color depressed form, and now none can match his depression... Not even Shinji. *'Height': 1 ~ 30m *'Length': 1.5 ~ 45m *'Weight': 18kg ~ 8,000 tons :;Powers *Sadfish is too depressed in this form to display any abilities. - >8(= }} - Maga= Maga-Sadfish Subtitle: MAXIMUM Sadness Beast Maga Sadfish is the MAXIMUM Sadness Kaiju version of Sadfish. *'Height': 65m *'Weight': 80,000 tons :;Powers *'Claws': Maga Sadfish has humongous claws, used in physical combat. *'Cringe': Maga Sadfish can make anyone cringe to death, at times he even makes himself cringe a bit. *'MAXIMUM Sadness': This is the reason why Maga Sadfish exists. *'Adept Swimmer' : He can swim at great speeds. *All of Sadfish's original abilities, as well as sad versions of the King Demon Beasts' abilities. Because of reasons. - MagaMaga-Arch= MagaMaga-Arch Sadfish Sadfish's ultimate godly form, at this point...Sadfish is beyond salvation..... it is literally living depression... *'Height': 110m *'Length': 180m *'Weight': 200,000 tons :;Powers *'Depression' : Anyone who comes in contact with this beast will get depressed, not instantly tho, it might come in a day.... or in a month...... but it WILL come..... *'Sobium Beam' : An extremely powerful red, dark blue and black beam of energy, if it doesn't kill you, it will certainly make you cringe. *'Karate' : Don't ask..... *'Cringe' : Self explanatory.... *'Nukes' : Do I even need to explain? *'HERESY' : It calls everything it doesn't like heresy. *'Kaiju Girl Transformation' : It can turn other kaiju into moes, he used this attack once and instantly regreted it. *'Crippling Depression' : Here's a little lesson, in crippling depression! This is going down in cringe history! If you wanna be a parody number one, you have to chase a serious page on the run! *'Exterminatus' : By calling forth the power of Ultraman Exterminus, he can exterminate anything that makes him even sadder. *'Human Disguise' : He can disguise himself as a human, as shown on the tabber after this one. *'Adept Swimmer' : He can swim extremely well, it can out-speed even the fastest speed boats. - Human Disguise= Human Disguise A human diguise used for blending in. The name he goes by in this form is "Shinji". *'Height': 2m *'Weight': 65kg :;Powers *'Sewer Traveling' : He can travel in the waters in sewers. Is this really a power? IDK. - Ultraman Sadfish= Ultraman Sadfish 1= |-| 2= Sadfish's Ultra form, which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Evil Tiga. *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 28,000 t :;Powers *'Sadness Ray' : A dark blue beam fired from his hands in an "+" position. It has moderate power and makes anyone hit by it sad. **'Crippling Cannon' : A more powerful version of the Sadness Ray, it is a black and ark blue beam fired from his arms in an "L" position. It gives others crippling depression and osteoporosis. *'Sad Slice' : A dark blue buzzsaw-shaped projectile, it can slice through objects with ease. *'Crippling Barrier' : A barrier so weak it only takes a single breath to break it. **'Tear Barrier' : A more powerful barrier made out of Sadfish's own tears, it is very durable. *'Hydrokinesis' : He can manipulate water. More often than not, he'll manipulate his own tears. - Godfish= Godfish A hypothetical ultimate form, which Sadfish never actually achieved, although he could if he were to somehow overcome his depression. In this form, he would become a Godly entity on the same level as Detton, Skeleturtle, Dust Man and Misora Isurugi. All hail Sadfish, for one cannot find true strength without overcoming despair. *'Height': 0-Infinity *'Weight': 0-Infinity :;Powers *Godfish retains all of Sadfish's previous forms' abilities, including those of Gladfish in particular. *'Non-Depression:' Godfish no longer constantly suffers from crippling sorrow. However, he has chosen to act like he still does, to continue the legacy of his prior Sadfish forms. *'Cringe Wiki Omnipotence:' Godfish can manipulate the UltraFan Cringe Wiki to his will. He can also, of course, create said wiki in the first place. *'Time Travel:' Godfish can travel through time, as shown by him coming to the past before Sadfish gained the form to create the UltraFan Cringe Wiki. *'INOCHI DAI KAIGAN:' Godfish can now wield the power of not only sadness, but also the other emotions, in his attacks. He prefers not to. - Thanosfish= Thanosfish Dread it Run from it Destiny still arrives All the same Or should I say... I have Fun isn't something one considers When cleaning up the wiki But this... Does put a smile On my face }} Gallery Sadface.png Sadness.png Sadfish vs bad page.jpg Sadfish army.png SadArt.png Sad Fish.png SadFlip.png Sadfish vs another bad page.jpg UltimateSadnesscapsule.png|Sadfish's capsule (Made by Furnozilla) Ultraman Sadfish Capsule.png|Ultraman Sadfish's capsule (Made by Furnozilla) Trivia * There exists only one Sadfish across the omniverse, all of Sadfish's appearances are actually the same person. * Sadfish's forms were all designed by different users. ** Daofish by MoarCrossovers. ** Ultraman Sadfish by Cdr and Furno. ** Negative Sadfish, Edgefish and Super Saiyan Blue by Cdr. ** Madfish, MagaMaga Arch Sadfish, Thanosfish by UltraGrenburr12678. ** Gladfish and Maga Sadfish by Furnozilla. * Sadfish owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. Credit to Gren for starting the meme. *The International S.A.D.F.I.S.H. is a real thing. **http://creducation.net/resources/nonverbal_communication/the_expressive_power_of_the_face.html Category:UltraMccann Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kee Category:Cringe Category:Memes Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:King Demon Beasts